


Slow and Easy

by Metallicafanforever



Category: Whitesnake (Band)
Genre: Lyric Inspired, M/M, m/m - Freeform, whitesnake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicafanforever/pseuds/Metallicafanforever
Summary: I want him. I want him to be my lover, my superstitious lover.





	1. I Want a Superstitious Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back once more, I'm really enjoying writing a lot today, and I am getting quite a bit done! This was a bit of a bitch to write, seeing as I'm not super familiar with Whitesnake. It's kind of meant to be a drabble, but it's definitely not short enough to be one. Let me know if you want to see more Whitesnake fics! As always, a review is greatly appreciated if you enjoyed it! Love always, Kyleigh

God, he keeps on pushing, insistent, like I've never known before.

Of course I lead him on, tease him, make him wait.

John, the beautiful, blonde, long haired, long legged guitarist. One of the sexiest people I know. He drives me crazy, like a child, insistent on a new toy. Believe me, I'd love to just flip him over onto the floor, and make love to him right there, in front of everyone, I don't care.

I want him. I want him to be my lover, my superstitious lover.

He's so adorable with those little beliefs, refusing to walk under ladders, never leaving anything at the number 13, never staying on floor 13 in hotels, and always knocking twice on wood for good luck.

I remember once, Cozy threw a drumstick as hard as he could at the standing mirror across the room, while we were at a band meeting, and John freaked out, bumbling all about bad luck for years to come and all that nonsense.

And the time both Mel and Neil simultaneously opened umbrellas inside, right in front of John, his reaction was so cute.

I just want to see him on the floor, preferably on his knees.

John James Sykes. I love that name, I love that man. He doesn't know yet, but I do.


	2. I Can't See You No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't keep seeing him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to add that it was inspired by the lyrics to "Slow and Easy". Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Fuck! Of fucking course! We may or may not have been making out in a broom closet after the show, when Cozy opened the door! THE FANS. THE GROUPIES. THE BAND. THE MANAGEMENT. They all saw!

God! I can't keep seeing him, it hurts, having to hide like that, and it hurts even more knowing that I can't see him anymore, I have to break it off. I'm the frontman of a rock and roll band for Christ's sake! There is nothing less rock and roll than being in love with a man!

But god, he just keeps loving me like I've never known before. I've never experienced something so intense.

We haven't had sex, not yet. I know that when we do, there's no turning back. That's why I keep teasing him, and he keeps teasing me. We have an unspoken, mutual understanding that we must be 100% sure of this before we do.

But god, I want him. I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone! I just want my superstitious lover!

Of course I personally don't mind being gay or whatever, but professionally, it can't happen.


	3. My Heart is Beating Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart is beating fast, faster than I can ever remember, beating like Cozy's big bass drum."

Oh god, oh god! I can't believe him! We live across town from each other, and of course he decides to call me, telling me how he's home, by himself, and lonely. And of course he throws in a little dirty talk.

My heart is beating fast, faster than I can ever remember, beating like Cozy's big bass drum.

I hope he knows he's got me speeding, speeding down the highway, across town. I have to come to him, make him mine finally.

I feel like I'm driving faster than a bullet shot from a gun! I don't even care about the speeding tickets, I have more than enough money to pay for them.

All I care about is my lover, my superstitious lover, waiting for me.

I'm starting to think he's rubbing off on me, I'm finding myself flinching when 13 is mentioned, or when a mirror breaks, or a black cat crosses my path. It seems I have a superstitious mind as well, and I don't care.

In fact, I found myself knocking on wood before I left my house.


	4. So Take Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take me down, babe. Slow and easy."

I get there, in a mere ten minutes. If I was going the speed limit, it would've been twenty.

My heart is still pounding, bouncing and thrashing against my ribcage. I can feel his, our bare chests flush against each other's, while he busily undoes my pants,our lips locked.

I know that this will only bring the hard luck and trouble, but goddamnit I don't care anymore! I want him, I want him to make love to me like I've never known before.

"Take me down, babe. Slow and easy." I whisper into his neck, whilst pulling him closer.

He starts grinding down on top of me, I grind up against him as well.

He fully undresses both of us, teasing me, stroking me, sucking me, and then all the sudden he's gone.

He returns, a small bottle in his hands, and I get even more excited. He gives me another kiss, before his head disappears between my legs. And then I feel it, his sinful, hot,wet tongue. He teases around my opening, before pushing his tongue in.

Oh. My. God. I have never felt something so right... It's so wrong at the same time.

He replaces his tongue with his slicked fingers, stretching me and teasing my prostate. He removes his fingers, coming back up to kiss me.

"Do you want me to keep going?" His voice deep, low, and raspy, lust filled.

"Yes, oh yes John! Take me down, make love to me!" He kisses me once more.

"How would you like it?"

"Mmm, slow and easy." I can feel his dick on my thigh, so naturally I take a look, and Jesus Christ! It's the biggest one I've ever seen!

"Rock me baby, till I'm burned to the bone."

He obeys, and does not fail to disappoint.


	5. To the Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love him with all my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, It's a really short story. I hope it got the point across though:)

I wake up in his arms the next morning, and I know this is where I'm meant to be, I don't care if I'll burn in hell or whatever, it's worth it. I know that there will be a lot of hard luck and trouble along the road, but I don't give a fuck.

I don't care if I get publicly flayed for my sins, this is worth it. He is worth it. My superstitious lover.

I love him with all my heart.


End file.
